undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
In The End/Chapter 7: Captain Overboard
This is the seventh chapter of In The End Story Day 11 Of The Zombie Apocalypse *Ryan turned and walked towards Jacob. Luckily, Dave shot and killed the infected Ryan, who was about to bite Brody. *'Day 12 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' *Kat, Jessica, and Ashley discussed plans. Ashley: What are we gonna do now? Kat: We need to get together! Or else we're all dead. Jessica: Maybe we should. Also, Kat, if you're gonna smoke, please do it outside. There are children here. Kat: Oh, yeah. I forgot. *Lane, Danny, and the kids were playing in the water park. Lane: Do you feel bad about Derek? Danny: Nah. I never really trusted that guy. He locks himself up in a room by himself on occasion and spends too much time in the bathroom. Lane: I didn't need to hear that. And neither did the kids. Xavier: I don't care. *Lane then splashes water on Lucas Lucas *giggles* *Hailey walks in Hailey: Ryan's dead! Lane: What? Hailey: Yes. *Amy and Lucas cry* Hailey: Awww, don't cry. *wipes tears off of the kids' faces* Hailey: Also, I wanna join in. Lane: Suit yourself. *Hailey jumps in and plays with the kids. A mysterious man and woman arrive at the door. Brody: Who are you? Olivia: I am Olivia, and this is Ronny. Ronny: Hi. Brody: They don't appear to be harmful. Kat: Hi, I'm Kat. I work in the supply room. *Kat walks outside to smoke, but suddenly an unknown man cleaves her head with a machete. Ben: Did you just see that? Danny: What's going on here? Ronny: You look like you were out reliving your childhood? Danny: We were. Ronny: Oh, my god, you have a kid! I haven't seen a kid in weeks! You have three...*faints* Olivia: He sometimes does that. Lane: Who cleaved Kat's head. Brody: I'll go find out. *Brody goes out to find the unnamed man. He spots him and they fight. Unnamed man: Don't hurt me? Brody: You killed my friend! *Brody stabs him through the heart. *'Day 13 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' *Jacob and Hailey were walking in the garden Hailey: This looks nice, doesn't it. Jacob: Yeah. Hailey: This is beautiful. Jacob: I agree. Hailey: *cries* I don't wanna die alone. Jacob: I don't wanna die alone either. Hailey: If I die, I want to die with you. Jacob: I want to die with you too. *Out of nowhere, a zombie horde devoured Jacob and Hailey? They were devoured kissing each other? The zombies were killed by Dave and Brody Dave: Jacob! Hailey! Brody: Jacob! Hailey! *But their bodies were gone. Dave: No, not them too. Dave: Jacob and Hailey are dead. Amy and Lucas: They're dead *cries* Lane: I can't believe it. Cast Main Cast *David Boreanaz as Jacob Edwards *Lily Loveless as Hailey *James McAvoy as Simon Adams *Andrew Garfield as Dave Prescott *Chris Pratt as Noah Johnson *Jake Abel as Ben *Dave Franco as Lane Mitchell *Lawrence Gilliard Jr. as Brody *Tim Burd as Danny *David Mazouz as Xavier Co-Stars *Max Charles as Lucas *Kyla Kennedy as Amy *Willa Holland as Ashley Williams *Adrianne Palicki as Jessica *Radha Mitchell as Kat *Emma Stone as Olivia Towers *Matthew Lewis as Ronny Deaths *Ryan (Zombified) *Kat *An unnamed man Trivia *First appearance of Olivia Towers *First appearance of Ronny *Last appearance of Ryan (Zombified) *Last appearance of Kat *Danny and Xavier are upgraded to the main cast in this chapter. *This chapter was originally titled "Revenant". Category:In The End Chapters